Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates generally to therapeutic head wraps and more specifically, but not by way of limitation to a therapeutic head wrap having a variety of adjustable panels to accommodate a variety of head shapes and utilizing compression to achieve better conformity and fitting against a head.
History of the Related Art
This section provides background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the disclosure. It should be understood that the statements in this section of this document are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Treatments such as, for example, chemotherapy and radiation are widely used in the treatment of various types of cancer as well as other maladies. Such treatments often subject the body to one or more of harsh chemicals and radiation. In many cases, a side effect of such treatments includes the loss of bodily hair, a condition commonly known as “alopecia.” Alopecia has been known, in many cases, to have a dramatic effect on a patient's comfort and self esteem. Consequently, efforts have been undertaken to ameliorate the alopecia-inducing effects of treatments including chemotherapy and radiation.